Our Poems
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: In High School, we all have to write poems,These are the SVU characters poemsR&R ENJOY! Rated for language
1. Olivia's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU, but I do own these poems. I wrote them! SO BACK OFF_!!

**Our Poems**

**Olivia's High School Poem**

Them

By: Olivia Benson

I will never be one of them,

I refuse.

If I ever become one of them,

I loose.

Call them sluts,

Call them whores,

Call them names a plenty.

I call them Barbie,

They seem perfect on the outside.

What goes on inside their heads?

Jealousy?

Rage?

Hate?

Love?

Murder?

Rape?

All we know is one thing, they only show one emotion,

Happy.

They are dolls,

They look,

Act,

And are treated

Like dolls.

I refuse,

To be degraded,

To a doll.

I refuse to be a snotty

Rich acting,

Little beasts.

I can't take this life.

They know

I have no dad to run to

And yet they rub it in my face

My problem

Is not you

It's them.


	2. Casey's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU but I do own the poems. SO NO STEALING THEM!_

**Our Poems**

**Casey's High School Poem**

Wants of Mine

By: Casey Novak

All I want,

Is someone to love me,

Not my money.

Not settling for

Anyone who thinks

I'm a whore.

I don't give it easy,

I'm not that kind of girl.

Easy is good,

Once in a while,

But I don't lay

Anything with legs.

The only thing I want in the world,

More than love,

Is justice.

Justice is the one thing

You can't buy.

You have to try

To win,

It's the ultimate goal

It's the only thing I want.


	3. Alex's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU but I do own these poems, no stealing them!_

**Our Poems**

**Alex's Poem**

Justice

By: Alexandra Cabot

Justice is something

Everyone deserves.

No one deserves

An unjust leader.

No one deserves

The things we go through.

The only one

Who could,

Who will,

Who can.

The only one

With the will

To withstand.

The only one

Who will call you to the stand.

As a future lawyer,

I urge you to see

There is no such thing as justice

Until you come to me.


	4. Monique's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU but I do own these poems, so no stealing them._

**Our Poems**

**Monique's Poem**

Tough

By: Monique Jefferies

Tough,

What is the definition?

Who's to say

Tough can't be a woman?

I say,

It can

And it is.

No one has the right

To judge

On looks

Gender

Or hold a grudge.

After all, aren't we all

The same after all?

Everyone says

Differences lie in the skin.

I say differences lie within

Beneath the skin.

Tough isn't

The color or look

Of anyone.

Haven't you heard the phrase

Don't judge a book

By it's cover.

It's the inside

That counts.

A true tough guy

Is a girl.

And if you don't believe me

Ask Amelia,

Ask Eleanor

Ask Jackie

Ask any great man his accomplishments

I will guarantee he will say

A woman helped me

In more than one way.


	5. Melinda's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU but I do own these poems, no stealing them_

**Our Poems**

**Melinda's Poem**

Gross

By: Melinda Warner

If you want to see

The grossest thing ever to be.

Look through the eye

Of a murderer.

There you will find

A sick, sick mind

Someone who longs

For the taste of human blood.

Someone who wishes,

Who plots,

Who kills.

I have seen

The grossest thing ever to be.

Do you want to see?

Look in a murders eyes,

And there it will be.


	6. Donnelly's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU, but I own the poems, you know the deal_

**Our Poems**

**Elizabeth Donnelly's Poem**

Pastel Flowers

By: Elizabeth Donnelly

Pastel Flowers,

In the bright spring.

Pastel flowers

In the dead of night.

Pastel Flowers

Along the graves.

Pastel flowers

That haunt my dreams.

No one knows,

No one cares.

A dead girl,

No one hears.

A little Girl

On the phone.

All she wants,

Is to go home.

I love my mommy,

But my daddy, he's never home.

When he is home,

He hits me,

So I stay in my room.

Cutting didn't work.

Neither did the pills.

Now all that's left,

Well I hope I grow gills.

A/N: NO I'm NOT emo. It's just a poem, how I perceive Liz's child hood. If it's not how you perceive it, then that's ok. Just respect my opinions.


	7. Lena's Poem

**Our Poems**

**I don't own SVU but I do own these poems, you know the drill.**

**Our Poems**

**Lena Petrovsky's Poem**

Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness

By: Lena Petrovsky

Life,

Our right to live, to die.

Liberty,

Our right to cry.

The Pursuit of Happiness,

Our right to be happy.

What if though,

We didn't have these things?

Would we be unable to call ourselves America,

Land of the free and home of the brave?

Could we call our President, the President?

Could we call ourselves the UNITED STATES?

Could we be allowed in the U.N.?

Can we be a country?

Can we call ourselves America?

Can we say we are the land of the free and the home of the brave?

Can we call ourselves the UNITED STATES?

Can we be allowed in the U.N.?

Do we have the rights,

Of life,

Liberty,

And the pursuit of happiness?

Or do we have the rights,

Of death,

Slavedom,

And sorrow filled lives?

Has our government

Governed the people,

Or has the money gone to their heads?

Take a look,

Little children and see

The American government

Is no better than

You and me.


	8. Elliot's Poem

**Our Poems**

_I don't own SVU, but I own these poems. NO STEALING THEM!_

**Our Poems**

A/N: This is Elliot's COLLEGE poem. This is presenting the idea that he knew Olivia in college

**Elliot's Poem**

Brown Eyed Princess

By: Elliot Stabler

Brown eyed princess,

Where did you go?

Brown eyed princess,

Where do you call home?

My brown eyed princess,

You're the one who got away.

My brown eyed princess,

Will we meet again someday?

Brown eyed princess,

I think your name was Olivia.

Brown eyed princess,

Have you vanished into Oblivion?

My brown eyed princess,

I know it was meant to be.

My brown eyed princess,

Will you marry me?


End file.
